DNAtrix Rising
DNAtrix Rising is an episode of Sem 2.10. Plot The gang was chasing Hyjinx, who escaped from prison before they could cure him so he is still evolved. (Danic): Sem, do something! (Sem): That's like, the fourth time you said that. (Danic): Hmmmmm! (Sem): Alright, alright! He activated the DNAtrix, scrolled through it, and slammed it on Leaflet. (Sem's thoughts): Leaflet! ''Great. Can't talk. Well, it doesn't matter. He changed into leaves, and flew up into Hyjinx's face. (Hyjinx): I can't see! You pest! He crashed into a tree. (Hyjinx): Hrrrrrnnnng! He fired missiles randomly, but the leaves disappeared in a green flash, like with a transformation. (Hyjinx): WHERE ARE YOU!? (Sem): ''Phase! Right behind you. He became visible again behind Hyjinx and fired a laser right in his face, which blew him back into a stream. (Sem): That's weird, this stream looks like... But he couldn't finish, because Hyjinx blew some missiles at him. It did hurt him, but he came out of the smoke as Ninjbot. He fired some laser shurikens at Hyjinx, who also fired at him, but while Sem could dodge it, Hyjinx could not. (Hyjinx): Arrrgh, you pest! Time to put it to the max! He started fire again, but this time it seemed much more powerful and much faster. So fast, Sem got hurt and disappeared in smoke. (Danic): Sem! But suddenly, Aero Dactyl came out of the smoke! (Sem): Right here! He landed on the ground and transformed into Megabite. He ambushed Hyjinx, who fell over, and Sem nocked him unconscious with his head. He transformed back. (Sem): You know, this place reminds me of something... not just something....wait, this is the place where I found the DNAtrix! (Danic): No! Way! (Sem): Yes way! He walked to the river Hyjinx was about the fall in. Sem scrolled through the DNAtrix, coming through Superglue, Sackboy and Trinitrotoleune, and eventually came across Krakken and transformed into him. His transformation sequence was seen, with Sem growing gills, webbed hands and sharp fingers, and sharp teeth and mouth tentacles. He didn't shout his name out, but dived into the water. at the end of the stream, there was a pod. He grabbed it, and threw it back above waters. Sem came out of the stream and transformed back. He opened the pod, and saw the DNAtrix symbol carved into it, with something that looked like a watch holder in the middle. (Sem): Wow, how nostalgic. (Danic): Not just nostalgic, legendary! This thing right here... (Xion): Uhm, guys, I'm the new guy, can I get some info!? (Sem): Oh yeah. Well it all started in the woods right here... Flashback... We see a little Sem from about 9 walking in the woods. (Sem): Hehehe.. I'm gonna catch some worms and scare the crud of Miss. Jeepers! Suddenly, he saw a big flash from the sky! (Sem): What da? It came closer... closer... too close.. To fudging close.. OMGAMEBOY! As Sem ran from it, it crashed into a tree, that almost fell on Sem. Instead of being horrified, no, he wanted to check it out. So he ran to the pod, which now had an open door in it. He stepped inside, and saw a watch (the DNAtrix) on a round table-like object. (Sem): Woah. Cool! He wanted to pick it up, but suddenly, it jumped on it's wrist! (Sem): ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! He tried to get it off, but it just wouldn't work. (Sem): You know, this is kind of like what happened to Ben Tennyson 40 years ago. But if he got cool alien powers... While he said that, he stepped outside, stood still and turned the dial. The first hologram that popped up, Waylighter, was his choice, and he slammed the dial. The transformation sequence started, as Sem's body simply catched aflame from different angles. (Sem): WAYLIGHTER! ..Alright, fire powers. Meanwhile, in space... A spaceship is flying above Earth. Inside of the spaceship, a robot soldier is walking to a mysterious character hidden in the shadows resembling a much buffer version of the soldier. (Soldier): My lord, we have detected DNAtrix activity. (Mystery Leader): Send Hyjinx. (Soldier): Yes, my lord. Outside the spaceship again, a pod is released from the ship onto Earth. Back in the woods, it has already catch aflame. We zoom in on Sem, who just transformed back from Waylighter. (Sem): Oh man, oh man, oh man! What do I do now? He scrolled through the playlist, until coming on Frostbite. He slammed it down, and became him. (Sem): Frostbite! Nice sence of aliens. He fired his snow breath, until he shocked from a nearby explosion. He ran to it, only to discover Hyjinx! (Sem): What the? What and who are you? (Hyjinx): I.. am Hyjinx, and your doom. (Sem): Yeah right! He started firing his freeze breath, which freezed him. Back in the present... (Xion): And then? What happened then? (Sem): Well... He wanted to continue, but then, he was shocked (again) by an explosion (AGAIN) from Hyjinx (AAAAGGGAAAIIIINNN.)! The explosion flew Sem into the water. (Danic): No! (Hyjinx): Yes! Hyjinx opened fire at them, until they heard a voice throughout the whole forest. (Voice): Hey Hyjinx! (Hyjinx): Huh? Then suddenly, out of the river came... Waylighter! (Sem): How about a BLAST FROM THE PAST! He dashed at him at full speed... (Sem's thoughts): Once done, you never fail! He crashed into him at full power, hurling Hyjinx into space! (Sem): Yeahehe! He landed and transformed back. Xion and Danic ran to him. (Danic): Wow, that was amazing! (Xion): Now that's what I call a past blaster! Meanwhile, in space... (Soldier): Hyjinx has failed again, lord. (Leader): Don't worry. I have something big for him.. He pressed the button, and out of the floor came a glass round object. Inside of it was floating was what appeared to be, Floraunian seeds... To be continued... THE END!﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Sem 10